Canbrad
Canbrad was the military leader and commander of the People's Front of Lordaeron. Biography Born of generations of woodsmen and rangers, Canbrad spent most of his life in and around the provinces of Hearthglen. During his youth, he once accompanied his father on a journey to the borders of Quel'Thalas to poach rare animals as trophies. It was there that the elves of Quel'Lithien Lodge shot his father, and kicked him into the wilds to fend for himself. Canbrad survived for a time impressive for his age before stumbling onto the open roads and been taken in by a noble family. For a time, Canbrad lived with them before being able to find his way home to what remained of his family in Hearthglen. His misfortune as a youth drove Canbrad to be a bitter man throughout his life, and his bitterness often put him at odds with the nobility of his town. The family that had taken Canbrad in was the only noble born group that maintained any form of respect with him. In Canbrad's later years he went on to become an influencial town figure, and he quickly became influenced by the spread of radical ideas inciting the people to overthrow the monarchy. Even into his old age, Canbrad remained friends with the children of the noble Corin family that had shielded him as a child. This connection was to prove pivotal when the Corins acted upon their Bruxist heritage and began to forge the Maroon Cult of Brux. The radical ideas that Canbrad fostered were fed by the fires of hard times and witch hunts, and he eventually took up arms against those who would oppress his countrymen on pretenses of paganism, whether they be true or not. Eventually, Canbrad was approached by the young Maximus Krowl, who had enough charisma, connections and experience with the courts to forge the People's Front of Lordaeron by uniting all of Canbrad's connections into one fighting force. Canbrad led the uprising after a passionate speech in Hearthglen, overthrew the governor and led the north into anarchy. Maximus Krowl eventually grew weary of the movement, and went as far as to invite the King, Alford Menethil, into Hearthglen for peace talks. Outraged, Canbrad stormed off, as Krowl handed himself over for imperial justice. Unwilling to let the movement die, Canbrad contacted his Maroon allies and their ambassador, Oran, and organized a rescue party for Maximus Krowl. At best, they would recapture their political figurehead and if necessary, keep him as the glue for the Front against his will. The rescue attempt failed, however, and it appeared to all that Krowl was lost. With the Maroon rebellion in full swing in Strattania, Canbrad heeded Oran's advice and moved against Andorhal. He was countered by the Witch Hunter Commander, Adaen Melrache, who foiled Canbrad's plan to use the grain stores as leverage. Adaen Melrache fought Canbrad in single combat after a fierce urban battle in Andorhal, and killed him. Canbrad's death and Oran's capture marked the end of the People's Front of Lordaeron. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)